All Falls Down
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! What's the big problem? And someone won't make it through the night!
1. Cameron's Day Off

A/N: Yay, my first multi-chapter House fic. There's a tornado watch where I live, so that's pretty much where I got my inspiration for this. I don't know if tornadoes are common in New Jersey, but there's tornadoes anyway!

Disclaimer: I don't own any House characters. I do own Lily though.

Summary: The Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital is the target for a tornado watch. Dramatic chaos ensues. And there's a pairing too.

"Ha!" Giggled five-year-old Lily Cameron, as she watched her aunt Allison dance around the living room to the loud rock music echoing out of the stereo. She then got up to join her. Allison grabbed Lily's hands and they began spinning around very fast. They both laughed as they fell side by side on the soft carpet.

"That was fun. What do you want to do now?" Lily asked her aunt, who was trying to catch her breath.  
"Do you ever get tired?" Allison asked, laughing. Lily shook her head.  
"How about a story?" Lily asked, respecting the fact that her aunt needed a little rest. Allison nodded, seating herself on the couch. Lily sat down beside her, looking up at her anxiously.

"I'll make up a story. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. Her name was..." She started, but then hesitated.  
"Lily!" Lily giggled.  
"Right, right. The princess' name was Lily. Anyway, she lived in a beautiful castle. She had servants who cooked her food, cleaned her room and did her laundry. She had lots of friends and even a boyfriend," Allison continued. Lily giggled and moaned an "Ew!" Allison laughed.  
"She even had a candy apple red sports car. A Mustang I think," Allison continued, receiving an odd look from Lily.  
"Okay fine. She had a horse drawn carriage. It was pink and white, and had lot's of bows and flowers all over it. She had a driver who took her anywhere she wanted to go. Like the mall and to the movies. And she had a really big horse stable with a dozen horses. But her favorite horse was named Midnight Sun. She had gotten him from her father, the king, when she was just a baby. He was a stallion. He had a long mane and tail. And he loved carrots. Lily would go down to feed him carrots everyday. The princess also had a plasma screen TV..." Allison stopped, anticipating an interruption from Lily. When nothing happened, she glanced down at her niece. Lily had fallen asleep next to her. Allison smiled and got up gently. She got a blanket from a near-by closet and laid it over Lily. She smiled warmly and began to pick up the toys they had been playing with earlier.

She cringed when the telephone began to ring, as she knew it would wake up the sleeping child on her couch. She sighed, relieved, when Lily didn't even stir. Allison picked up the phone quickly, not bothering to look at the caller ID. She regretted it immediately. It was Dr. House.  
"Dr. Cameron. Is there a reason your skipping work today? You figure the patients aren't really sick? Their just dying on purpose? Hey buddy, I'm with you, but you know that damn Cuddy," House scolded. Allison laughed when she heard Cuddy's exasperated voice in the background.  
"I already took it up with Cuddy. I took a week-long vacation so I could spend some time with my niece," Cameron explained. (A/N: Yeah sorry to interrupt, but I'm gonna start calling her Cameron now. I'm weirded out by calling her Allison. Not used to that lol!)

"Cameron?" Cuddy's voice called out, signaling that she'd taken the phone from House.  
"Yeah?" Cameron replied, getting annoyed by the call already.  
"Ignore House. I know your taking a week off, it's fine. House just wanted to annoy someone that wasn't at the hospital," she explained. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Cameron rolled her eyes and continued cleaning.

A/N: I know, it was really short, but chillax. That was just the intro. I'll update soon.  
Ciao! 


	2. Red Alert

A/N: Here's chapter 2 of All Falls Down. It's not likely that Cameron will be in this chapter. She'll be mentioned though.

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the news station or any House characters.

Chapter Summary: So things are going normally at the hospital until...

"So, she's not coming?" Chase asked, as Cuddy hung up the phone. As she shook her head, House smirked.

"You seem almost too disappointed," he said. Chase scoffed and looked at the floor. House narrowed his eyes.

"You are disappointed. Too bad, I was planning to throw a party. No girls allowed. Bye," he shot the last part to Cuddy, who sighed weakly, rolled her eyes and walked back to her office.

"So, who has clinic duty?" House asked his two remaining ducklings.

"I do," Chase groaned. House waved him out the door. He glanced at Foreman, who was still sitting at the table, sipping his coffee.

"Don't you have something to do somewhere that's not here?" House asked, whining like a child.

"I could go run some blood tests on our patient," he said casually, not bothering to look up.

"Buh-bye," House replied. Foreman grabbed his coffee and walked out, not offering any sort of resistance. House grinned and hurried into his office.

"That was almost too easy," he stated, seating himself in an office chair and turning to television to channel 6. General Hospital was about to start. House began twirling his cane through his fingers absent-mindedly. He was waiting to see if Suzy really did kill that patient.

Meanwhile

"Put this under your tongue," Chase said, sticking a thermometer in a 4-year-old girl's mouth. The girl sitting on the exam table did as she was told.

"Has Trish had this problem before?" He asked the girl's mother, who was sitting next to her daughter, biting her nails nervously.

"No. Well, the runny nose of course, every child gets that every once in a while. But the vomiting, passing out and staring off into space, she's never done that before yesterday," she explained, over the vigorous beeping of the thermometer. He glanced at the temperature.

"Hmm, 102. Not very good," he said, his Australian accent weighing down his voice.

"Wait. Did you say staring off into space?" He asked, checking Trish's crystal blue eyes.

"Yes. It's almost like she's not there. She won't respond to anything I say, her eyes'll be fixed on something, and it's like she unconscious almost."

"Sounds a lot like an absence seizure," Chase told her. The mother gasped, yet the daughter did nothing. She was just staring off into space. Chase examined her eyes again.

"Okay, she's having a seizure. I'm going to have her admitted. We'll be able to figure out what's wrong," Chase said, calling a nurse in. He walked out and prepared for the next patient. This was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile

"Negative for Epstein-Barr," Foreman said aloud to himself. It didn't bother him that House shooed them all out of his office. He knew it was only because House wanted to watch General Hospital without any distractions. He hated that show. He didn't know why. Suddenly, Wilson's voice broke his thoughts.

"I ran PCR tests and tested her bone marrow. No bone cancer. I'm going to do an MRI to check for calcifications. It might be a tuberculoma," he declared. Foreman nodded. Then he went back to trying to figure out why he disliked General Hospital.

Meanwhile

"Finally," House said, popping an Oreo cookie into his mouth. He was finally going to see what he had been waiting for. The sound of the TV blared through his office.

"Come on, come on," he said, referring to the boring dialogue.

"The person who killed this man is-" And the television went black.

"No!" House yelled banging on the TV.

"Damn thing," he exclaimed. After he hit it, it made a weird noise.

"We are sorry to have interrupted your regularly scheduled program, but there is a red alert affecting the Princeton Plainsboro area. Several tornadoes have been sighted 4 miles south of the city. If you are in the path of this storm, please take cover now," said a woman's voice from the TV. House made a thoughtful look.

"Great," House said, getting up and limping off to find his team.

He found Chase milling around exam room 3. He was looking for The little girl, Trish's, teddy bear that she had dropped on her way in.

"You'll find it later, come on," House scolded him. Chase reluctantly followed. They walked briskly to the elevator and made their way down to the lab to find Foreman.

"Alrighty then," House said proudly, as he had rounded up his team, plus Wilson and Cuddy.

"Is there a reason you gathered us all up?" Foreman asked, stating the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Need a differential," he said. They all looked at each other.

"You only have one case," Cuddy affirmed, looking bored.

"It's not on a patient. It's on the fact that we're all going to die," he announced seriously. They all looked baffled.

"And where did you get that interesting piece of crap?" Wilson asked.

"Were I get all my interesting pieces of crap. General Hospital," House said smirking.

"You got 'We're all going to die,' from General Hospital?" Chase asked, obviously amused.

"Your close. I got it from the Red Alert that interrupted General Hospital," House said, playing with his infamous enlarged tennis ball.

"Red Alert? What's going on?" Asked Foreman, suddenly intrigued.

"Oh, now your interested. Are you turned on by the color red or something?" House indicted.

"Just tell us what's going on," Cuddy commanded.

"There's a tornado watch. There's been several spotted 4 miles south of Princeton Plainsboro. Sucks, doesn't it?" House said, not looking at any of them, still throwing his ball up in the air.

"Damn. Heading this way?" Foreman asked. House nodded.

"Wait, 4 miles south? Cameron lives 2 miles south. It'll hit her for sure," Chase said, alarm clear in his voice.

"Her apartment building has a basement. She's probably safe there," Cuddy reassured him.

"Probably?" Chase mimicked, staring at her blankly.

"I'll call her," House said, signaling for someone to hand him the phone.

A/N: Okay, there's chapter two. Cameron will be in the next chapter.

Ciao!


	3. No Chance in Hail

-1A/N: Kay, here's chapter three. LOL the name. Heh.

Disclaimer: I only own Lily.

Chapter Summary: Cameron finds out about the Red Alert. She thinks she'll be okay, until her building is evacuated, and she misses the memo. And what will she do about Lily?

A loud ringing noise clamored through Cameron's apartment as her dreams were broken and she reached to snatch the phone up. She clicked the Talk' button and, annoyed, greeted the person who woke her up.

"What?!" She questioned, in a drowsy voice. A snicker came from the other line.

"Haven't you heard? Big Red Alert going around. Might wanna take cover with the little pipsqueak," House's voice said through the phone. Everyone sitting around the table with House got an odd look on their faces.

"Pipsqueak? She has a kid with her?" Chase asked.

"Oh, yeah. You didn't know? Of course she has a kid," House replied. Chase frowned.

"Relax. Not hers. Her niece. Didn't know you'd get so upset," House teased, still tossing his ball up and catching it.

"What are you talking about? What Red Alert?" Cameron asked, pushing a teddy bear away from her and using the coffee table to pull herself into a standing position.

"Tornadoes. They're heading right for you," House said casually, as if it didn't bother him at all.

"But it's not even cloudy," Cameron replied, pushing back her curtain.

"Oh, fine. Don't take my word for it. Turn on the TV. They're interrupting every show that's on. Including my soaps," he acknowledged. Cameron did as she was told, but turned the volume down as not to wake Lily up. She heard the news for herself and began to worry.

"Uh. What do I do?" She asked House, who had turned on the speaker phone.

"That's kind of stupid to ask. Maybe you should hide under something," House replied mordantly. Cameron rolled her eyes as rain began to beat down on her window. The sound roused Lily. She sat up rubbing her eyes and peered out the window.

"Hey sweetie," Cameron greeted warmly.

"Hey. Is there a storm?" She asked, getting up to go to the window, still rubbing her eyes slowly.

"Um, I guess so. It might get bad," she responded, biting her lip, silently debating whether she should tell Lily about the tornadoes.

"Uh, you think?" House interjected.

"Who are you talking to?" Lily asked, reaching for her favorite teddy bear.

"Dr. House," Cameron smiled, motioning for Lily to sit down next to her.

"Maybe I should come to the hospital just in case," she affirmed, handing Lily a juice box.

"Don't think you should," Wilson replied.

"Why?" Cameron inquired.

"I'm pretty sure a tornado could pick up that piece of junk you call a means of transportation," House retorted.

"There's none around here. I mean it's not even-" she began, but was cut off. Cut off by pea sized pieces of ice falling fast and hard against her window.

"Hailing," she continued. Lily looked, frightened, at the window.

"That's not what it sounds like," Cuddy alleged.

"Okay, that's it. I'm coming down there," Cameron avowed, slipping Lily's coat on her.

"No, you should stay there," Chase nagged.

"It's not safe here," she explained, running to her bedroom to get dressed.

"Just go down to the basement," Foreman spoke up. Cameron ran back into the living room, grabbing Lily by the hand and heading out into the hallway. What she saw scared her. It looked like a ghost town. There was no one around.

"There's no one here," she said, on the verge of tears.

"The building was probably evacuated while you were sleeping," House rebutted, a serious expression now springing to his face.

"What's wrong aunt Allison? Why are you crying? What's going on?" Lily asked, gazing up at her fearful aunt. Cameron kneeled down to Lily's level.

"Um, the weather's really bad sweetie. We have to leave now. We're going to go to the hospital. It's safer there," she informed.

"I'm scared," Lily cried, tears rolling down her face.

"It's okay, I'm here. Now, when we go to get in the car, it might be a little scary out there," Cameron enlightened her. Lily wiped her eyes and nodded. Cameron nodded too and pulled her whimpering niece down the staircase. Cameron, unaware that she still had the phone pressed to her ear, was startled when she heard Cuddy's voice.

"You really shouldn't leave. Just stay there, Cameron," she prodded. Cameron took a deep breath and opened the front door.

"I'm coming," she said defiantly. She swept through the brush that was flying around the parking lot. The howling winds made it hard to even stand up. That didn't stop her. She picked Lily up and sat her in the car. She ran around to the driver's side and dropped the phone unintentionally. She finally got into the car and started the engine, preparing for her quest to the hospital. She reached over to wipe a tear from Lily's cheek and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It'll be alright," Cameron spoke meekly. Lily nodded, returning the gesture. Cameron pulled out onto the debris-filled road, dodging the occasional trashcan lid. She turned on her windshield wipers to eliminate the effect of the rain blurring her sight. The hail, now mixed with the downpour, fell steadily, bouncing off of every solid surface around. This was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile

"She's going to get herself killed," Cuddy said, face-palmed.

"Well, she's a moron," House instigated. Chase rolled his eyes, bored with House's sarcasm. House noticed this, and grinned. He loved getting on people's nerves.

"Well, if she makes it here safely, we'll know she was right. If she arrives here injured, dead, or doesn't arrive at all, we'll know we're right," House stated, spinning his cane around.

"Your insincerity is rather agitating," Wilson joked.

"And so is your trepidation," House shot back, not even sparing him a glance.

"I don't want to give her the chance of being wrong," Chase said, fiddling with his fingers uneasily.

"Maybe we should go out and look for her?" Foreman suggested.

"No sense in risking all our lives just because one of us is a little on the stupid side," House replied, maintaining his serious expression through the conversation. In fact, all of them were upholding one.

"Well, if we don't do something, one of us could end up a little on the dead side," Foreman said, playing with a piece of paper.

"Go away," House demanded perceptively, pulling out his Game Boy. Everyone did so except for Chase. He sat there, staring at House.

"What part of go away mystifies you? I can make it more coherent if you want," House said, his eyes fixed intently on the screen of his video game. Chase scoffed.

"So, your going to do nothing?" He guessed sharply.

"There's that direct British wit I've been hearing so much about," he replied, still not looking up.

"You always have all the answers and this time your drawing a blank?!" Chase shouted, getting up. House finally looked up at him.

"You care about her. I get it. Talk to me when there's actually something I can do. Like when she gets here with whiplash and a concussion," he said looking down.

"No, you don't get it. I don't just care about her…" He trailed off, walking out. House looked up again, staring out after Chase. He furrowed his brow, his blue eyes shuffling around the room.

Meanwhile

"Ah!" Screamed Lily, as her aunt drove frantically through the oncoming storm. They had spotted two tornadoes on the way, but luckily, they were quite far. They were almost to the hospital now. She anxiously pulled up to the emergency area, not caring that her car was parked in an ambulance zone. She grabbed Lily and ran through the front doors, avoiding the rush of people inside. She was striving to make it to House's office, Lily clinging to her recurrently. As she made a quick dash for the elevator, she bumped into someone. Cameron looked up to see Chase.

"Your okay!" He said happily, giving her a hug. Cameron's laugh of glee quickly turned into a sob.

"Aren't you?" He asked, concernedly.

"It was really scary," Lily interrupted, crying into Cameron's shoulder. Cameron rubbed her back and gave Chase an alarmed look.

"They're heading right for us," she said gravely.

Meanwhile

They were all now seated around the table, locking eyes with each other every so often. Lily was asleep on the couch stirring uncomfortably.

"It shouldn't be that bad. We're pretty safe here," Foreman encouraged.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a meteorologist too. Cool," House mocked. Foreman sighed. Lily awoke undetectably and leaned her head against the arm of the couch.

"Is it over yet?" She asked hopefully.

"'Fraid not, kiddo," Cameron answered sadly. Lily groaned loudly. House turned on his Game Boy and handed to her. She looked up at him weirdly.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, her eyes fixed attentively on it. The room was silent for a few moments except for the sounds erupting from the game Lily was playing.

"Ah. Maybe it won't be _that _bad," House agreed. A man suddenly burst into the room, wet from the waist down.

"We have a big problem," he announced.

A/N: Oooooh, cliffhanger. I love those. Except when it's an actual episode of House. Then I get a little PO'd. I'll have chapter 4 up soon.

Ciao!


	4. The Threat is Real

-1A/N: Here's chapter 4. Lol, my author's note. Short but sweet. Hopefully this chapter won't be. Neither short, nor very sweet lol :P

Disclaimer: I own Lily, Trish, and the repair guy.

Chapter Summary: What's the big problem? And someone won't make it through the night!

"How did the pipes get punctured?" Cuddy asked the very same man who had barged into House's office 10 minutes before.

"Not sure, but we're working on it. Meanwhile, the basement's filling with water. The hospital's gonna flood if we don't figure out what's going on soon," he informed her. Everyone was still sitting around the table, each suited with a cup of coffee with the exception of Lily. She was drinking a soda, which Chase had gotten her from a machine.

"So, the basement is off limits?" Wilson questioned hesitantly. The repairman nodded, wiping his forehead with a towel in his pocket.

"But, there's tornadoes coming right at the hospital. We need the basement. It's the only safe place," Cameron stated, raising her voice a bit.

"Until we get the pipes fixed and the water out, no one goes down there," he replied, with a smug smile. It made Cameron's blood boil. He was always rude.

"So basically, we're all in big, big trouble," Replied House, who had snatched his Game Boy back from Lily. She gave him a livid look and snatched it back from him.

"Doesn't your mother teach you any manners?" House asked her.

"No. She teaches me how to beat up people at a disadvantage, though," she replied with an insincere smile. Chase snorted with laughter.

"Told off by a five-year-old. I think you've met your match," Foreman told him, laughing too. House smirked, popped a Vicodin into his mouth, and walked into the secluded part of his office, with a TV. Lily stared after him, then began playing his Game Boy. Cameron was face-palmed pretty much the whole time. Her head was killing her and the crying she was doing before didn't help her any now. She felt like weeping and she felt tears building up, so she got up quickly.

"Watch her," she sobbed to no one in particular, before she ran out the door. She didn't know where she wanted to go, so she just stopped in the middle of a deserted hall and fell to her knees. She had never been through something like this before. Tornadoes were uncommon in New Jersey (A/N: Aren't they?). She put her face in her hands and cried for a few minutes. Or at least until she heard someone approaching. She got up and spun around, coming face-to-face with Chase.

"You alright?" Chase asked. Cameron smiled, wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Just a little stressed," she chuckled, crying still evident in her voice.

"Guess we all are," he replied comfortingly. Cameron gave him a small smile, leaning against the white and blue wall. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay," he said softly. He continued down the hall, sparing her an encouraging glance. The close contact sent chills down her spine. She wasn't sure why in the least. She suddenly felt a tug on her shirt, and looked down to see her niece standing there, looking at her bleakly.

"When can we go home?" She asked expectantly. Instead of answering her question,

"You really shouldn't be wandering around the hospital. Come on, back to Dr. House's office." Cameron scolded her, giving her a tiny nudge. Lily pouted for a minute but listened to her aunt anyway.

"But it's really boring there. Isn't there anything fun to do here?" Lily pleaded. Cameron sighed, but realized she _did_ needed to keep Lily's mind occupied with something other than the impending danger. She certainly didn't want to make her niece worry. Cameron was worried enough for the both of them. When they finally approached House's office, Cameron kept walking.

"I just thought of a place where you could play," Cameron said, smiling. Lily showed her approval by clapping her hands excitedly. She ended up taking her to the children's ward where there was a play area filled to the brim with toys. There was also two other little girls there that looked around Lily's age. House, the rest of his team, and Wilson and Cuddy soon joined her.

"Maybe we should just leave," Cuddy suggested.

"No, probably not. You see, the tornadoes can't be more then half a mile away by now and I certainly don't want to have an argument with them," House retorted, in a very House-like way. Cuddy shot him a dirty look.

"The basement is flooded and it's likely they won't even find the problem, let alone fix it before the tornadoes get here. We need a basement or we're all screwed," Cuddy said, taking a seat and pressing her forehead against her palm.

"I always took you for a logical person, Cuddy. You see, maybe it's normal to go hide in a basement when there's tornadoes coming, but going outside when there are hundred foot cyclones of death several feet from you is not so logical. Chances are, we won't make it fifteen minutes if we go out there," House shot back, leaning on his cane and becoming much more serious at that last part. Chase wasn't even listening. He'd recognized one of the little girls in the play area as Trish, the little girl he'd examined around two and a half hours earlier. She was playing hide and seek in the tiny play house with Lily. But he didn't see her mother anywhere. He approached her, and knelt down to her level.

"Where's your mother?" He asked, noting her weary expression.

"I don't know. One of the nurses told me she just went out to get something from the car, but she still hasn't come back yet," Trish said sadly.

"How long ago was that?" Chase questioned, but worrying about her answer.

"The nurse told me it was three o' clock when my mommy left," Trish replied sadly, clutching the very same teddy bear Chase had been looking for earlier.

"But it's...four o' clock," Chase said, hesitating to look at his watch. Trish didn't respond but instead her blue eyes filled with tears. But she never sobbed, she just continued playing. Chase pondered for a moment. What if something had happened to this little girl's mother? His thoughts of finding a solution were broken as Chase felt a tap on his shoulder. House was hitting him with his cane.

"Time to go lap dog," House said simply, making an odd barking noise. Chase didn't ask any questions until the group exited the room.

"Where are we going?" He asked, rubbing the spot on his shoulder where House had hit him.

"Dr. Cuddy thinks we should go down to the basement to check on the situation," House said loudly, making sure Cuddy could hear him as the entire group boarded the elevator. It was a tight squeeze and Cameron had to pick Lily up to keep her from getting squished. Cameron was pushed hard into Chase, who caught her swiftly. Once more, Cameron felt that shivering sensation, as she noted the resistance of Chase's arms, which had went around her waist, when she tried to back away from him.

"Heh, sorry," she said with a high pitched chuckle. When they finally reached the first floor, they all shuffled out. They'd decided to take the stairs to the basement in case the water was extremely high. Cameron knew it would be, which was a scary experience, as she was very iffy about water. She breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the basement door, but wanted to scream when they opened it. The water was nearing the middle of the stairs. The group noticed the mechanics down there. The water was up to their waists. They were rushing around frantically. The same man who'd told them about the pipes approached them. Cameron thought about turning around to leave. But decided not to when she heard the man speak.

"We're gonna need some help," he sighed referring to someone in the group.

"What do you need?" Asked an anxious Wilson.

"Someone who can hold their breath for a while. The main line is the problem, but it's completely underwater. We just need someone to patch up the hole," the man said.

"I can hold my breath for five Mississippi's!" Exclaimed Lily excitedly.

"We're gonna need more time than that. Plus, it's a bit too risky for you, kid," the man replied, which made Lily pout.

"I'll do it," Chase called out from the back of the group. Cameron looked worried as he made his way to the front of the group.

"There's lots of risks involved. Life-threatening risks," the man informed him.

"I'll be fine," he said handing Cameron his lab coat.

"Chase," she said, and pleaded him not to go with her eyes. He smiled at her, and then gave her a comforting hug.

"I'll be alright," he told her significantly. But that certainly didn't stop her from worrying. In fact, her concerned eyes followed him, not blinking for even the slightest microsecond. She was incredibly scared that he would endanger himself.

**A/N: **Next chapter will be up...as soon as I write it :/ Lol. Ciao!


End file.
